The width of recreational vehicles and manufactured housing is limited to that which can be accommodated for traveling on public roads. Accordingly, it is common to provide recreational vehicles and manufactured housing with a slide out room which can be retracted into the main living quarters when the mobile living quarters is moved, but which can be extended from the main living quarters to provide auxiliary living space when the unit is parked for use. Since the interface between the slide out room and the main living quarters provides a path through which rain, dust and other environmental contaminants may enter the unit, it is desirable that a sealant be provided between the slide out room and the structure defining the main living quarters. This is necessary when the room is retracted into the main living quarters, because moisture, dirt and other such contaminants are likely to be drawn into the unit when the unit is being moved on the public roads, but it is also desirable that sealing be provided when the slide out room is extended to prevent rain or snow from entering the unit.
The present invention provides a compressible seal that extends around the side and top walls of the retractable room to seal against a corresponding sealing surface defined on the structure defining the main living when the slide out room is moved into the retracted position. Optionally, a second seal extends around a flange projecting from the inner edge of the slide out room and is engaged with a corresponding sealing area on the main living quarters when the slide out room is moved into the extended position for use as an auxiliary living area. The mechanism which extends and retracts the slide out room is pivotally connected to the actuator, and a stop assembly causes the slide out room to tilt slightly when the room is moved into the retracted position and to tilt slightly in the opposite direction when the room is moved into the extended position. Accordingly, the seals are compressed between their corresponding sealing areas on the slide out rooms and on the structure defining the main living quarters, thereby assuring a waterproof and dust proof seal.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: